X Mutants
by marsdrew
Summary: This is a story of four teen mutants and how their paths cross
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first real fanfic please review and sorry for my bad grammar  
**

This is a story about four heroes or villains, and how their paths cross.

first we'll start with the youngest Hayden who is a 13 year old caucasian boy with brown hair,green eyes with a dark blue circle around his iris he wears a black cart-hart and black jeans with black steel toe boots. Hayden had a normal life all until the day his powers manifested. He was adopted by a nice wealthy family who have a mysterious job hayden doesnt know anything about they didnt share last names their's was Everett and haydens was Dillon. one night his parents were home wich didnt happen much the next day was their day off only the day they had to work the were all watching the news there was a government official talking about mutant rights haydens dad turned the tv off and said "what a load of bullshit"

" yah" his mom said hayden remained silent he didnt know what to say

in the morning hayden was helping his dad cut some fire wood they didnt do iit the old fashion way they used a motor log splitter at first. His dad put a couple of logs on and the machine started sparking and blew up a log shot at hayden he screamed and right before it hit him his shadow shot up and shielded him then his dad screamed " mutie" then he realised it was his son and grabbed his wwife and they went to work early. Then Hayden got packed and ran away with all of his money.

Now we get to the oldest carter a sixteen year old Hispanic guy with red eyes and a really high body temperature he grew up in an orphanage the same one hayden is from they knew eachother. Carter wears ared jacket and red pants. One day he was at a store and walked there were some punks who looked at him funny then harassed him saying " hey mutie were gonna beat you up"

carter replied "im not a mutant"

" yah you are you have red eyes"

" so i could be albino"

"your to tan' Carter stepped back and ran they chased him to an alley way, then they cornered him and beat him up and they finished then they started walking away and carter said " assholes" then they turned around and the leader pulled a punched and hit carter at that moment a flash of light appeared and carter was at the orphanage with a pile of ash in front of him.

now we get to Jake who is a fourteen year old asian boy with electrical dark blue eyes and jacket with matal braids on it he also has chains on his is already at xaviers school for gifted youngsters. He has been going for about a month now, but at the moment he is in the danger roomwolverine was in the com room and sai8d " tome to show me what you got."

Jake felt a jolt of electricity go through his body and his chains lit up and he hits a target and it falls in half " you did better last week" then three targets appeared and jake felt the jolt agfain and one of his arms turned to pure electricityand he swiped with his chains it appeard nothing had happened for a second then they exploded " see i told you"

" wooooo" jake said then he left because his training was over. He went to his dorm where his roommate was whos name is Jack a telepath who isnt that strong but he still has more to learn. They are best friends because they like all the same things " hello jake hows it going"

" good my powers are getting stronger"

"cool cool"

" yah"

Time for the last a guy named Larry who is African American, with brown eyes, brown hair, bleeds green slime and wears a tee and jeans. Larry is with the brother hoodof mutants at a low area ran by mystique. They are planning an attack on a facility that experiments on mutants, Larry was messing with The Blob he was in this weird green slimy form and said " come on hit me" then The Blob said " okay but dont get angry if I hurt you" The Blob punched Larry and a hole in his stomach appeared where the blob was hitting and he just punched right through and then pulled out " ha ha good one" it was Mystique then she said " time to go"

Jake had snuck out of his dorm and was hiding on the jet when the original x men plus wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Shadowcat Cyclops said " thers been an attack on a facility its the Brotherhood"

"oh" wolverine said.

" buckle in we're going fast" said Jean grey they were almost there when wolverine said " i smell a kid on the jet"

"what" said kitty

then Jean said " im gonna scan the jet yah Jake is here"

"trhump"

" ow" they found Jake and Cyclops said " we cant go back hes gonna have to stay in the jet."

They turned on camouflague and landed the x men left and Jake watched through the window Nightcrawler and Shadowcat staid outside to fight The Blob and Larry Larry grew tentacles and swiped at shadowcat she just fazed through " ha takes more then that to take me down " then the blob rammed her and she fell unconscious. Jake noticed and ran out he dragged her out of the fight then he powered his arm up and his chains he hit the blob and they just bounced off. then Jake thought and got an idead he said "Nightcrawler back to back" he just did as he was told The blob rammed at him and Larry jumped at Jake trying to trap him in a hole in his body but they jumped out of the way and he went around The Blob " you idiot get off me"

" i can't im stuck"

" what crap"

" ha ha slimy guy got your stomach" The Blob got angry and rammed at jake but he just moved,

Inside the facilitybeast and Wolverine were fighting Avalanche, Iceman was unconscious, and Jean and Cyclops were trying to get Mystique to let the hostages go Haydens parents

" let them go Mystique" Jean said

" call of your team"

" ok Beast wolverine stop" they did and so did Avalanche then The blob, Nightvrawler and Jake got radioed to stop. Mystique left with the hostages .

after Mystique left with the hostages they pleaded " please dont kill us we can make you very wealthy"

" its not about money" then Mystique shot them both in the head


	2. Chapter 2

Hayden was being a bum in an alley way sleeping. When an old lady walked to one side of the alley way and screamed "get the hell out of here you stupid dumpster diving bum."

" Oh crap." then Hayden got up and ran was wondering what to do, he had heard stories of mutants living underground in the old subway tunnels, and then he thought about the orphanage but they would just send him home, He wasndered around for hours wondering where to go then he noticed he was starving he hadnt eaten since the day he lefts breakfast there was nowhere for him to go he had nothing when a voice said " ola where are you going" he looked around and he saw nothing. " behind you" Then Hayden looked behind and his shadow was in a humanoid form with no face " what the hell"

" you look stupid just talk in your mind"

" fine wait why" Hayden yelled

" um only you can hear me and only people i want to see me can see me unless im beating the crap out of them"

" what should I do"

" go to the morlocks"

"really"

"yah"

"ok"

At that time Jake had to wake up early to do his chores for sneaking to the jet. Jack was helping him but Jake was jealous because he was so much better. Jackwas using his powers to clean up.

They finished and jake felt a grab at his shoukder it was Jack picking him up " so where are we going"

" i dont know the mall"

" i just got paid how about you I have some money"

" I have some money"

" ok lets go"

Carter was walking to the same mall as Jake and Jack when he saw Hayden they went to the same orphanage so he walked over to him Hayden was mumbling something to himself  
" Hey" carter yelled and Hayden looked and Carter looked familiar but Hayden didnt remember him "from the orphanage remember"

" oh yah i remember you"

" yah but whats your name again"

" whats yours"

"Carter"

"im Hayden nice to see you again"

" yep so whats up"

"not much"

" what were you mumbling to yourself"

"nothing"

" oh cool so seea later"

" yah seea later" then carter left. When he got to the mall larry, jack, and Jake were in the same store Carter walked in and Larry left he went to a spot whee no one could see him, and he turned into his slime form then ran to the store and grabbed a stereo then ran the clerk yelled "catch that man" carter, Jack, and Jake ran after him Carter teleported in front of him and Jack picked him up then Jake electricuted him unconscious. Jack and Jake took the stereo back to the clerk and Carter woke up Larry and whisperd "get out of here now hurry" Larry got up and said

"thanks man ill hook you up" then he ran away. Carter went to the store and the clerk wasnt against mutants so he thanked them. Jack and Jake said to carter "you should go to xaviers institute for higher learning" then Jake whispered

"its for mutants"

" oh well I might go"

Hayden was in the abandon subway tunnels when he saw a light it was the morlocks. He walked in and looked for who was in charge Calisto and he said " I wouls like to live with you guys can I"

" why most come here because theya re deformed" then Hayden noticed all the deformed mutants

" I dont care I just need to live somewhere and not on the streets"

" this is pretty much the same as the streets but we will accept you, maybe you could buy us food"

" thank you very much" then she told him to go found a place to sleep, so he did when he was walking to the place a lot of the mutants were glaring at him.

" they dont like you"

" I know shut up" Hayden found a corner and sat down and tried to get some sleep.

Larry ran away to the brotherhood and The Blob said " what about getting something at the mall"

" I got stopped"

" ha ha"

" shut up where is Mystique"

" in the back"

" ok" Larry walked to the back and Mystique said

" what"

" um i was wondering if I could recruit a newbie"

" i guess if he is worth it"


End file.
